


Stifling

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Snowed In, Whiny Alain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Alain are trapped, and it's cold, and Alain won't quit complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stifling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trapped in Spectrom hell. Someone save me.

Makoto had three problems.

First, he was trapped in a cave a few miles outside of town. An avalanche had blocked off the entrance, and since the snow had been conjured by a Ganma, it wasn't going to melt any time soon. Not until the Ganma was defeated, probably.

Second, he had no way out. This cave had no tunnels, no hidden passageways. Maybe the escape master Houdini would have been able to help, but Makoto was without his heroic eyecons; at the time of the avalanche Takeru had been using Grateful Soul in the middle of a town square or forest or warehouse. Or something.

Third, Makoto was not alone. Huddled against one wall of the cave, trying desperately to stay warm despite his thin clothes, was Alain. Even old woman Fumi's scarf wasn't enough to stave off the chill of the snow that blocked them in.

Even if he couldn't figure a way out of this place for now, he could at least take care of the third problem. Makoto crouched down next to Alain and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You doing all right?"

"The—the temperature is unp-pleasant," Alain stammered.

Right. Alain had been on Earth the previous winter, but as an eyecon. He wouldn't have experienced the cold. 

Makoto hadn't experienced the cold like this, either—not for a long time. Not since he was a child. He sat down on the ground next to Alain and tucked his hands under his armpits to keep them warm. "We'll be out of here soon."

Alain scowled. "You're n-not able to clear a path?"

"You saw—I tried. The snow wouldn't budge." Makoto sighed.

"Th-then it's linked to the Ganma that created it." Alain eyed Makoto's posture and imitated him, hands under his arms, arms wrapped tightly around himself. "We can only h-hope that T-Takeru makes quick work of it."

Makoto nodded.

After a tense moment, Alain added, "I c-can't feel my feet, Makoto. What's happened to them?"

_Oh, jeez._

"It happens when you get cold," Makoto explained. "Aren't you wearing socks?"

"They have an uncomfortable texture."

Makoto sighed in exasperation. There was only one thing he could do. He scooted closer to Alain, wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and pulled him in close.

Alain tensed, but did not pull away. "What are you doing?"

"Sharing my body heat with you. We'll both stay warmer this way."

"Body heat?" Alain frowned. He tilted his head. Something like comprehension seemed to dawn on him as he realized the phenomenon Makoto was referring to. "Human bodies emit warmth."

Makoto smiled fondly. "More or less."

Moving awkwardly, Alain rested his head against Makoto's shoulder and draped his hand over his chest. He tucked his feet in underneath his own body to keep them warm. Makoto adjusted Alain's green scarf until it was more secure around his neck, more able to keep the cold out, then wrapped his arms around him.

Hopefully they wouldn't be here for long, but this was also comfortable in its own way.

It remained comfortable for about two minutes, until Alain decided to complain again. "Now my ears are cold."


End file.
